Flash in time:Prisoner of Azkaban
by PheonixTears1001
Summary: The Marauders accidentally go forwards in time, to Harry Potter's third year. Unfortunately, this could cause some real problems. Even the Marauder's don't know who they can trust anymore, even among themselves. What will happen to the time travelers and our favorite Harry Potter? I DON'T OWN Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Prong! What're you doing!?"

James Potter looked up at his best mate and scowled.

"How did you find me?"

Sirius Black pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes with a flourish.

"Oh Padfoot…go annoy someone else-say Snivellus, 'kay? I am working."

"You? Work? Excuse me if I ask for an interpretation" said Padfoot, a smirk decorating his arrogant face.

James rolled his eyes.

"So, seriously…what are you doing?"

He refrained from using the dreaded pun, which James saw as a blessing.

"I…"

"Prongs! What are you up to? I've been looking for you, with Wormtail here…" Remus Lupin trailed off, seeing James's glare on him.

"Fine! Fine fine fine! I'll tell you what I'm doing, but don't tell me I can't!"

"Woah, Prongsie. Okay then, what's up?"

James took a deep breath. He had been planning on doing this alone, not with his fellow Marauders looking over his shoulders.

"So, you know how school's over in seven or so weeks? Blissful end of fifth year?"

Nods came from the other Marauders.

"Well, I was looking through some books…"

"In or out of the Restricted section?" interrupted Moony, his eyes narrowed into pale green slits.

"No commento, Mooneo."

Remus Lupin groaned but allowed Prongs to continue.

"And I found this spell, that will allow me to time travel. So I thought-"

There was immediately an uproar.

"Prongs! What were you _thinking!"_

"James Potter, what on earth were you THINKING?!"

"_Jaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmes!"_

"Well, it'd be cool. And think, no exams, school, anything…" James trailed off, thinking, apparently, of the glory of the prospect.

There was silence.

"Well, mate, I think it's…BRILLIANT!" Padfoot's face was shining.

Moony groaned. That had apparently, been not his choice of words to describe the matter.

Wormtail spoke up.

"I..think…well, it couldn't hurt…"

"That's m'boy, Petesy!" shouted Prongs, then turned to Remus.

"You're outnumbered, Moonsey dearest. Come here, boys! Come, gather round, so I can cast this baby!"

Moony had no choice. He walked over to his friends, resigning himself to his fate.

"ITE FUTURO!" shouted James, pointing his wand at the ceiling.

There was a blinding flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James looked around himself. His friends were next to him, -well, except Padfoot, he was a few feet away on his tailbone-, and he had no idea where he was.

They looked to be on a monotone street, a lane with gray, dull houses that looked the same on either side except for a few cars on driveways, which were glinting in the waxing moonlight.

"Where are we?" asked a breathless Remus. He sounded scared. "Where did you bring us?"

"I have NO idea." Said James. There was a tinge of worry in his voice.

Moony moaned. This had not been a good idea. At all.

"Hey Prongs! Where are we?"

"I dunno, Pad. What's to say we find out?"

Wormtail looked around. Suddenly his chubby face brightened.

"Well, somebody magical lives _there."_

James looked at where Pettigrew was pointing. He squinted. Then he laughed.

"Merlin's pajamas! There's a blown up woman-floating away! Cheers, Pete! I'm gonna go see."

"You already are" Peter pointed out wisely.

"James! No! We can't just intrude on their property."

"Ah Moony, you always were the voice of reason. But we have my super extra duper special silvery thing-wait, we do have my super extra duper special silvery thing, right?" James sounded worried. For real.

Moony, who had the cloak because he had used it to trail Padfoot, decided to aggravate him a bit further.

"You HONESTLY forgot the cloak, Prongs? Are you THAT daft? Evans was right then, you are a forgetful, brainless, prick."

"Moony! Just shut up, let me think!"

"You can't think, Prongs. As Moony so wisely pointed out, you are a brainless stag."

"Padfoot! Peter is being more helpful than either of you right now." He paused.

"This is bad, guys. Our main vein of secrecy is gone because we didn't bring the cloak-"

Moony pulled out the cloak. "Oh, this! Yeah, WE totally forgot about it."

James looked torn between amusement, exasperation, happiness, and anger. All he managed was a breathy sounding "Moony! You GIT!"

Remus chuckled and looked to Peter.

"You'll have more brains than he'll ever have, Wormy."

Peter looked flattered.

Yet again, silence fell upon the Marauders.

It was broken by a slamming door.

The Marauders jumped in unison. Peter shrieked.

"Who's there?" James called, his voice not in the least scared or frightened. He peered through the sinking darkness and then almost screeched.

"Padfoot! What the-"

Padfoot peered through the darkness too, and when he saw what James had, his eyes widened.

"Holy Merlin, Prongs! There you are! We must've travelled back instead of forwards! Oh no, what if he sees us!"

"You look about Hogwarts age, Prongs. Maybe second or third year." Said Moony, always the voice of reason.

"Hello?" came a voice, trembling slightly.

"You sure were wimpy back then, Prongs" whispered Sirius, which earned him promptly a kick in the shin.

James decided to risk it. He started taking long strides towards the boy.

"Hello,"he said, once he was near enough to the boy to shake his hand, "I'm James Potter. Oi, Moony, Wormtail, Padfo-"

"No no no no. You are who, again?"

"James Potter. Fifth year, Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First class-" he heard a Padfoot-like snort come from behind him.

"No, you aren't. Not James Potter, I mean."

"Yes I am!" replied James, highly insulted.

"James Potter is DEAD. I don't know what kind of SICK joke this is, Malfoy, but-"

"I'm not dead! Anyways, this isn't a joke. And just to… what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you? You're a stranger."

Finally James heard one of his friends coming to back him up. He heard Padfoot's voice.

"This IS James Potter. I would know, I'm his best mate. And if you aren't James Potter, who are you and where is he?"

"I am Harry Potter. James Potter is..was…my…father."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What? Prongs doesn't have a…" Peter trailed off. He had no idea what to say, except for "Prongs?"

Remus was looking at Harry as if he had grown another head.

"I don't have a kid…" James had no idea what to say either.

"Apparently so…" said Padfoot. Then he asked the most intelligent question of all the Marauders.

"What is the date-month, day, year?"

"July 31, 1993…"

"Holy-"

"What are you doing out here with your trunk, Harry?" asked Remus.

"I-the Dursley's don't exactly agree with me."

Nods went all around.

"The Dursley's? Who're they?" (Remus again)

"My mum's sister's family."

Harry was so shocked at seeing his supposed father here that he was blindly answering all of their questions, not even bothering to ask about anyone else. He didn't know if he should trust them. After all, his father was –dead? He knew that much for sure… but this was making him question everything.

"Who was your mum? Why aren't you with her?" Yet again Moony-

"My mum was Lily Potter, nee…Evans, I think. She is dead too. Look, I-"

"EVANS? Prongs! You got hooked up with EVANS?" Padfoot looked like he was about to explode.

James looked so pale that Peter was surprised he was still on his feet.

"Yes, Lily Potter. I have a picture of her and my dad in my trunk, one sec"

Harry turned around, opened his trunk, and started digging through it.

James sat down. Padfoot plopped down next to him, squeezing his shoulder.

Harry took his album out, opening it to a picture of James and Lily laughing and holding him. He set it down in front of James mutely.

James took the album up in both hands, looking at his older counterpart. Remus and Peter sat down next to and behind him respectively.

Harry watched them flip through pictures. He had no idea why they were here, and if this was some sort of prank- because his father, if this was his father, looked much younger than he even did in the pictures, even if he did look like Harry, without the brilliant green eyes.

He had no idea why he was trusting this almost clone of himself. The only difference was their eyes, and it had been said he had his mother's eyes. But he had this tiny speck of hope in his heart, that somehow-SOMEHOW- his father HAD (somehow) come… it was growing, and nomatter what he did, he could not extinguish it. He had no idea, though, why his father was being called Prongs.

James looked through each page with a tender care he did not know he possessed. Sirius sat immobile next to him, also. James watched his future self holding Lily Evans in his arms near the Black Lake, her smiling up at him with love clearly evident in his eyes. What had he done to get the girl of his dreams? He turned to one of the last pages. He stiffened. There stood he and Lily, holding hands at an altar, smiling at eachother. Lily was wearing a long, flowing dress, and he was wearing some stiff dress robes. They were…getting married. A small boy was standing near them, holding a small cushion with two shimmering rings on it. James looked at the next picture. He and Lily were-

"Prongs! Look! That's me! Your best man! Still as handsome as ever, I see."

James's eyes flew back to the wedding picture. He looked where Sirius was pointing. There was a tall, handsome man with the high Black cheekbones, piercing grey eyes (which were twinkling merrily), and Sirius's hairstyle. James grinned slightly.

"You never change, do you, Padfoot? Same hair as ever."

Sirius nodded, muted for the moment by his surprise.

Remus sat looking at the pictures. They were all of James and Lily, with the exception of the wedding photo. Had he died? Remus didn't ask, but he wondered.

Peter didn't know what he should be thinking. Maybe, if he were an intelligent person, he would be thinking something that was bright. But nooooooo, Peter was not quite-or not at all-as intellectually gifted as his friends. He just sat there, watching the pictures and holding his chubby hands together.

Sirius was in turmoil. Did James not understand that in the future he would be HOOKED UP and MARRIED to Evans, with whom he would have a kid before he supposedly DIED? Sirius wondered where his future self was. Maybe-he had died sacrificing himself for…Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Lily Potter. Sirius shook his head. This was unbelievable.

"Well," said Remus, yet again the first to collect himself-at least on the outside, "where are you going to go, Harry?"

"I, er, don't really know… Moony?"

Remus nodded slowly. "You may call me Moony- I suppose… or Remus…or, Lupin…"

"Well, I have a transportation idea!" piped up Peter.

The other Marauders looked at him in disbelief.

"You have an idea? Right…well, inform us about this brilliant idea, Worms."

"The Knight Bus! I accidentally discovered it when I got lost a while back…"

"Er, the what?" asked James. Harry's eyes flew to his father. His father. Was this a dream? If so, he felt he would be extremely sorry when he woke up.

"Knight Bus" said Peter. "Follow me."

Peter led them quite a few streets away.

"Where you taking us, Pete?" asked Sirius. "It's not like you know this place."

Peter ignored Padfoot.

Harry was panting behind them. His trunk was so _hard _to drag. And he was in serious trouble. He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so bad, he was surprised that Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down at him right then and there. Would he be arrested? He decided to trust his…father… and his…father's…odd friends.

Harry was walking as quickly as he could, but was lagging behind. The Marauder's legs were longer than his-Harry would have to run to keep up.

"Harry, come on!" Padfoot yelled over his shoulder, but stopped when he saw how much Harry was exerting himself. He walked slowly to Harry, who had stopped for a short rest and was doubled over, panting.

"Can't…walk…so fast…Sirius" Harry groaned, trying to catch his breath. Sirius patted him hard on the back, and picked up his trunk.

Suddenly, Harry froze. There was a strange prickling feeling on the back of his neck, as if he was being watched. Sirius must have noticed it too, because he and Harry both looked over their shoulders at approximately the same time.

There seemed to be nothing behind them. Harry took his wand, figuring that it couldn't hurt to use any more magic now, and a white light flooded where they both were looking.

Harry thought-did he see two eyes? glinting out of the darkness. He didn't see anything more.

What surprised him, though, was that Sirius took a sharp intake of breath and his face hardened. He looked almost afraid.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get back to the others."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We, just…come on!"

Sirius was sprinting back to the receding figures of his friends with Harry's trunk. Harry ran after him, catching up to him surprisingly fast because of all his practice with Harry Hunting and all.

They caught up to the others. Padfoot immediately went up to James, and started talking in a low, anxious voice.

When they came to a stop, Peter held out his wand in his wand hand.

There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw up his hands, along with the Marauders, to shield his eyes from the sudden blinding light that swept across them. The Marauders and Harry jumped back, and a shimmering, three-decker purple bus appeared milliseconds later.

"Woah, Peter, what the-" Padfoot stopped as a conductor in a purple uniform hopped out of the bus. He began to speak to the night air.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-"

"Mr. Shunpike? Excuse me, sir? Can we get on board?" asked Peter.

Stan dropped his professional manner, as he noticed the five boys.

"You all comin' on the bus?"

"Yes, please, sir." Said Remus.

Stan's eyes flickered to Remus. His eyes widened. Remus groaned. He seemed to know what was coming next.

"'Choo do to get all those scars?"

"Look, Stan, can we just get _on_?" asked Harry, annoyed.

Stan's eyes travelled to Harry.

"Woss that on your 'ead?" asked Stan, gesturing faintly at Harry's forehead.

James nodded, he had been meaning to ask. He noticed that Harry, however, looked uncomfortable and flattened his shaggy bangs over his forehead.

"Nothing."

"Woss your name?"

Stan was really getting annoying, James thought.

"Neville Longbottom."

Apparently he was using pseudonyms to cover up their identity. James started thinking of one for himself.

"Woss your 'fren's names?"

"Percy Green" said Peter.

"Matt Smith" said Remus.

"Nicholas Mondragon" said James proudly. Trust James to make up an elaborate name. He would most likely forget it. He seemed to realize this and added, "but just call me Nick."

Sirius, though he still looked stressed out, seemed determined to outdo James.

"Cuthbert Calamari."

Remus snorted. He had no idea where Sirius had picked up on the octopus dish, but it made an amusing last name.

Sirius glared at Remus.

"So," said Harry, valiantly trying to change the subject, "this bus takes you _anywhere_?"

**A/N: I am soo sorry! I am going through "remedial typing" class right now, so I am not allowed to really write my stories- I will try, though! Please bear with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, long's it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater. 'Ere," he said, looking suspicious again, "You did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?"

"Of course we did!" said Peter, doing a remarkably good job of looking insulted, " Who do you take us for? Now please, let us in."

"Where do you want ta go?"

The four boys looked at Harry unsurely.

" How much is the fare to London?" Harry asked, quelling the gazes of his dead father and his dead father's supposed friends.

"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for fifteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."

Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus. Harry climbed in and beckoned the others after him. Peter came first, and then James, Sirius, and Remus, who all still seemed a trifle unsure about this method of transportation.

Remus looked around and fought down a groan. There were no respectable, good old fashioned, charmed or nailed to the ground, seats. Instead, brass beds were haphazardly sprinkled throughout the interior.

James was absolutely delighted. "Every bus should have beds instead of seats! And before Stan could stop him, he pulled Sirius and Peter up some stairs in the back of the bus.

Stan, contrary to looking perplexed by them, looked smug at the fact that James, Peter and Sirius would be up there.

"You 'ave this one, and you 'ave this one" Stan whispered to , shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom 'n Matt Smith, Ern. "

Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Remus and Harry, who nervously flattened his bangs again and sat down on his bed.

"Take 'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.

There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry found himself flat on his bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. Pulling himself up, Harry stared at Remus, who hadn't even jolted at the sudden movement.

"How…"

Stan was watching Harry's stunned face with great enjoyment.

"This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said, correctly interpreting part of Harry's stare. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"

"Ar," said Ernie.

"How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" said Harry.

"Them!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."

Harry turned to Remus.

"Er, Rem-Matt, can you, you know, tell me about my-my dad?" The last word was whispered. But Remus did not respond. He was looking at Stan, a look of fear and terror plastered on his face. Harry followed his gaze.

Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry from the front page. He looked strangely familiar.

"That man!" Harry said, forgetting his questions for a moment. "He was on the Muggle news!"

Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled.

"Sirius Black," he said, nodding, oblivious to Remus's sharp intake of breath. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville, where you been?"

He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page, and handed it to Harry.

"You oughta read the papers more, Neville."

Harry held the paper up to the candlelight and read, Remus's face peering over his shoulder:

_BLACK STILL AT LA__RGE_

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

_"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this __morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

_"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let'__s face it-who'd believe him if he did?"_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murd__ered thirteen people with a single curse._

Harry looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Harry had never met a vampire, but he had seen pictures of them in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one.

"Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry read.

"He murdered thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse?"

"Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"

"Ar," said Ern darkly.

Remus's face was pale to rival Black's.

"Remus- is your friend Sirius Black?" Harry whispered. Stan heard the word "Black" and swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry.

"Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said.

"What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking.

Even Stan's pimples went white; Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus. Remus's face tightened imperceptibly.

"You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"

"Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, I - I forgot -"

"Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast ..."

Remus was now looking dazedly out of the window, but it was obvious that he still was listening to the conversation.

"So - so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted apologetically.

"Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say. Anyway, when little 'Arry Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo -"

Remus turned to look at him sharply, his eyes flashing with interest and slight anger.

Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again, giving an apologetic half-smile to Remus that he hoped conveyed 'tell you later.'

"- all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over.

Remus interrupted. " Black was a Death Eater?"

Apparently Harry's question had not been enough for him. Harry's own suspicions about Remus's friend were growing rapidly.

"Yes, an' a high rankin' one at that. You-Know-'Oo's right hand man, most say. An' dangerous, too, yes, very dangerous. I wouldn' go anywhere if it weren't for Ern' 'ere with me. Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. 'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.

"What?" said Harry, and Remus leaned ever so slightly towards Stan.

"Laughed," said Stan. "Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, I 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"

"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you ... after what he did..."

"An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"

Ernie suddenly shivered, almost in sync with Remus, who muttered something about how he should be there too, with his condition.

"Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles."

Stan put the paper away reluctantly.

The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees, and Harry sat, restless and miserable, on his feather bed, not attempting to talk to Remus, who looked deeply disturbed and also looked like he would bite off the person's head who tried to converse with him.

Finally, Harry was asked where he would like to go.

"Right then, Neville," said Stan, sneaking a side glance at Remus, "where abouts in London?"

"Diagon Alley," said Harry.

"Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then."

BANG.

They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Harry watched as his father, Peter, and- Sirius- came down the steps, looking slightly green. Giving Sirius a death glare, which unfortunately was ineffective because Sirius's back was turned, he debated his plan. He would lie low for a couple of hours, go to Gringotts the. moment it opened, then set off - where, he didn't know.

Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby- looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Thanks," Harry said to Ern.

All five of the boys jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.

"Well," said Harry. "'Bye then!"

But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus) he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. "There you are, Harry," said a voice.

"Oh great" James groaned. "What creeper do we have to deal with now?"

**A/N: Yay! I know that this chapter was like 99 percent from the book, but I felt like it needed that. What suggestions do you have? Any pressing comments? Just want to encourage the author?**

**Please press the Review Button! It takes like 30 seconds to review but it gives me hours of encouragement. **

**And also, each review contributes to my goal of 1000 reviews by the end of the year.**

**AND it gets the next chappie out faster. Win-Win situation!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before Harry could turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere I"

Harry looked up at the owner of the hand on his shoulder and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into his stomach - he had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.

"Bloody hell, who is that?"

Sirius was looking at the Minister, a expression of utter confusion on his face.

The minister looked at him, and his eyes stayed fixed on Sirius's face, his face suspicious.

"What is your name?"

"Er, Twindy Icklethumb, sir. You are?"

The minister looked quite insulted, and gave him a scathing look before turning back to Harry, a friendly smile cloaking his face.

"Harry-"

Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them.

"What didja call Neville, sir?" he said excitedly.

Fudge looked cold and exhausted.

"Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter."

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. "Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!"

Remus gave him a scrutinizing look again.

"Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now..."

"Er, minister, sir…" Harry started uncertainly.

Sirius seemed to choke behind him, and Harry heard a rushed outtake of air as one of the others elbowed him.

"Minister, these are my friends, er, Twindy Icklethumb, Romulus Looper, John Putter, and Pete Grewting. Could they possibly come with me?"

Fudge's face flashed with annoyance momentarily, but a second later Harry was sure he had imagined it as a benevolent smile graced the Minister's face again.

"Of course, Harry. Come along, I suppose. It shall be a pleasure to have your friends here."

Fudge increased the pressure on Harry's shoulder, and Harry found himself being steered inside the pub. A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.

"You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea, and rooms for these friends of Harry's. Harry and I-" said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Harry.

There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, interrupting Fudge, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly.

"'Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville?" said Stan, beaming at Harry, while Ernie's owlish face peered interestedly over Stan's shoulder.

"And a private parlor, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly.

`Bye," Harry said miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge toward the passage that led from the bar. He locked eyes with Remus helplessly as he was dragged off, and Remus gave him a reassuring look that still held a taint of worry that was mostly smothered by his amber eyes.

As soon as the Minister of Magic disappeared, Sirius turned to Remus, his eyes full of dancing and twinkling laughter, barely kept under control.

"That's the Minister of Magic?" he whispered quietly. Remus's face tightened and he turned to James, and Sirius looked bewildered.

"James, what do you think about this situation?"

"Well, he looks bloody like me." Said James, and then a slightly panicky look spread across his features. " Rem, do you think I should, y'know, have disguise and all, because, y'know,-"

Remus's face took on an alarmed look. "Of course, of course, why didn't I think of it?" He yanked out his wand that was tucked up the sleeve of his beige sweater, and started muttering a string of Latin words under his breath. The others watched as James's face turned much more rectangular, his eyebrows grew thicker, his eyes lightened to bluish bronze, and his hair turned sandy.

Then Remus's eyes widened and he whirled to Sirius, waving his wand again. Sirius's face was again taken aback as he felt his face shift to become more chiseled, his eyes turning chocolatey brown, and his hair shortening and lightening to match his eyes, which now were framed by delicate frames.

"We all have to look different" he said, avoiding Sirius's eyes as he turned to Peter. Sirius's eyes narrowed, but he watched as Peter's hair turned black, his figure sprouted upwards, and his face and body adhered slightly more to his bones, although he stayed plumper than any of the other boys.

Remus turned to James.

"Do me, please."

James's eyes softened (he was rather fond of Remus) and he pulled his wand out of his robes, which immediately turned navy and lost their Hogwarts seal. Doing the same for his friends' robes, he turned back to Remus, who gave him an approving glance.

Remus's hair grew to his shoulders, transforming into a deep brown with streaks of almost-black. His eyes turned a piercing cerulean, and his scars disappeared, save one that stubbornly refused along his jawline.

"Just don't twinkle your new eyes, my friend" James commented, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "You'd look a hell of a lot like Dumbledore."

Tom the innkeeper reappeared, and the boys followed him to a large room, with four twin beds along the walls and heavy velvet drapes over a section of the wall. James immediately pounced on the one in the corner, and Sirius swept gracefully to the one next to him. Peter glanced at Remus, uncertain, but Remus was distracted by the thoughts running through his head. He gave Tom a nod, and Tom looked at him funnily before exiting, looking almost confused. Peter gave up and chose the bed next to Sirius, and Remus sat down heavily on a plump blue chair by the door, staring unblinkingly at his hands and pondering everything that had happened. After a few minutes, his eyes slid shut, his friends' voices blurring out into a dull monotone.

Across the pub in room eleven, Harry Potter sat on his bed, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig. The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely gray and then, slowly, to pink shot with gold. Harry could hardly believe that he'd left Privet Drive only a few hours ago, run into his…dad?... and his…dad's friends, that he wasn't expelled, and that he was now facing two completely Dursley-free weeks, in which (hope stirred in his stomach) he might find out more about these maybe-strangers.

"It's been a very weird night, Hedwig," he yawned.

And without even removing his glasses, he slumped back onto his pillows and fell asleep.

**A/N: Hehe. SO SORRY, my laptop hates me. I am sure most of you know what I mean, riiigggghhhttttt? I actually was going to post this a week or two ago, but then *drumroll* my laptop deleted it. AND, as if that wasn't enough, it broke down.**

**Argh.**

**Vielen Danke zu meinen Leser und Leserin!**

**Translation (roughly): Thank ya for reading, readers!**

**And if you want to, please drop a review. Make da author happy.**

**Pheonix **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It took Harry several days to get used to his dad and his friends, not to mention the freedom that he now had. Never before had he been able to get up whenever he wanted or eat whatever he fancied. Of course, he always had to wait for Sirius to 'freshen' and Sirius took an awful lot of time in the shower (and would often sing), but other than that he was completely unencumbered by anything. He could even go wherever he pleased, as long as it was in Diagon Alley, and as this long cobbled street was packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops in the world, Harry felt no desire to break his word to Fudge and stray back into the Muggle world. And even if he had considered it, he knew that his apparent father wouldn't have a word of it. Even though they were both still Hogwart's age, James had taken to acting like some kind of father to Harry. Needless to say, it was quite unnecessary and never accomplished very much save amusement for Harry and James, but it was rather heartwarming to Harry, as he had never had a family before.

That morning the group ate breakfast in Harry's room. Harry sat on the bed, Sirius lounged next to him, legs almost smothering Remus, who would continuously irritably shove them off. Alas, it was a fruitless attempt.

James was yet again flipping through the picture book. Peter was by James, his beady eyes also taking in the pictures.

"Ah, if only this day would come sooner!" He would occasionally exclaim while longingly fingering the picture of him and Lily getting married.

Sirius would then in response always snort, and James would shoot him a half-hearted glare.

They finished their breakfast and Remus shoved Sirius's feet off his back and pulled out his wand.

"Line up!" He commanded, and Sirius immediately jumped to attention mockingly, catapulting over Harry, who ducked in time to save himself from decapitation, and landing on the side of the bed in a heap, smashing James' fingers, which were dangling there. James shoved Sirius away from his fingers and stood up elegantly, kicking the offender of his digits with as much force as he could muster, which was not much as Peter chose that moment to stand up and tip into James, who fell over onto Sirius.

Sighing as Sirius collapsed, Remus pointed his wand at himself, and his features slowly morphed into John Liday, his trillionth and hopefully last alias while they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry watched as Remus did the same to the others. Pad Tis stood in place of Sirius, Peter was replaced by Rad Eason, and James now sported the name Charlus Prang.

_**Flash In Time: Prisoner Of Azkaban Page Break**_

"Come _on_ Harry, please?" Sirius asked for the trillionth time.

"Alright, _alright_, fine, Sirius! We can go to Fortescue's. Merlin, how do they stand you?" Harry finally gave in. Sirius had been begging to go to Florean Fortescue's every day since they got here, telling Harry excitedly that the flavors were 'ever so much better now'. Remus had told Harry that Sirius was only a pig, though.

"We don't stand him, Harry. What we actually do is occasionally bomb him. It takes the mickey out of him for a few hours." James said, his eyes distant as he observed a pretty young witch walk into Madam Malkin's.

"Bomb him?" Harry asked, confused.

"With knowledge, trivia, and homework. His poor little brain can't stand it, and it always makes him dreary for an hour or so. Of course, sometimes it accidentally affects Pe- Rad, to, so sometimes we have a depressed Pad and an even more clueless than usual Rad on our hands." They entered the ice cream parlor and sat down at an outside table next to two spindly witches, one with wispy brown hair and another with thin blonde hair and large, pale green eyes.

"What's a depressed Siriu-" Harry began, only to be silenced by Remus.

"R-John? What-?"

"Personally, Val, I won't let any of the children out until Sirius Black is back in Azkaban. How he escaped is beyond me, of course. I think that there _must_ be something going on in the Ministry, _how_ could they _ever_ be so careless? I have a mind to go up and yell at Fudge myself"

The two witches stood up and left.

Harry looked over at Sirius, whose face was a peculiar kind of greenish white that didn't suit his aristocratic features in the least.

"…In…Azkaban? Why would I…" Sirius stopped at seeing James's face, which was twisted in an odd kind of way.

There was silence for a few moments, as no one knew exactly what to say.

"What would I do that would put me in Azkaban?" Sirius muttered, his shaking hands coming up to run over his face.

"Murder your parents?" James asked, his voice trembling at the attempt to be witty.

"Maybe…" Sirius paused. "Harry, do you know anything about me- future me-?"

"Er, no, I only heard of him on the news this morning."

"Why didn't you think to tell me?" Sirius asked, lifting his eyes to Harry, his gaze accusatory.

"I asked him not to, Sirius." Remus interjected calmly.

"Remus?!"

"I didn't know what to make of it. I don't know- since we arrived here, I don't know who-" he broke off, looking anxious.

"to trust. Oh, yes, I understand, Remus, even though we've known eachother for Merlin knows how many years, you still think that I-" Sirius paused at Remus's taken aback and drawn face. He sighed.

"Evidence is evidence, Remus. Just- let's-" he stopped again, his eyes suddenly widening, his breath sharpening.

"The other night, Harry, in- while we were going to the Knight Bus, I saw- at least, I thought I saw, but I think maybe- I thought I saw Padfoot. In the bushes."

Peter spoke up. "Padfoot? You weren't Padfoot. Why would you see Padfoot in-"

"You mean those eyes?"

Remus turned to Harry, and a scared look suddenly entered his eyes, along with a defensive one. "He- Pad, he doesn't know about…us…"

James's eyes widened. Sirius looked uneasy, and Peter was glancing in between his three friends, as if unsure what position to take.

"Sirius? Are you okay with-" James started, a determined look covering his face.

"Yes. Just one-"

"I'll get to that in a minute, Padfoot. Peter, are you okay with us telling Harry about…" James paused, trying to convey something to Peter through his eyes.

"Oh! You mean, about Remus and us-"

" _Yes,_ Peter." James said, kicking him under the table and giving him an _are you really that stupid_ look.

Peter blushed and was silent.

James turned to Remus.

"It's up to you if you want to-"

"No, I- I _want_ to, I just-" Remus shut his eyes. He seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle.

"Harry, before we keep on talking…before we get any- further- into- before…things would make much more sense if…I just need you to know…" he faltered, and took a deep breath. James interrupted him, his eyes serious, a rare phenomenon.

"Harry, you _must_ promise not to tell _anyone_. What Remus is about to tell you is his _greatest_ secret, something that will hurt him if it gets out. I _will hurt you horribly_ if you _dare_ hurt Remus. Do I make that clear?" His voice was cold and held a hint of a threat, leaving no doubt that he was absolutely serious.

Harry's breath caught, but he responded fairly quickly. "I- I won't tell."

James looked slightly satisfied but still uneasy.

Harry's eyes turned back to Remus, whose eyes were closed and whose face was pale. He seemed desperately afraid. And then, he whispered, his voice carrying even though it was exceedingly quiet.

"I'm a werewolf."

There was complete and utter silence. Harry jumped back from Remus, his chair scraping loudly on the ground.

"Look here, _Potter_,-" James began.

"No-no, don't, James…please-"

Remus's eyes held pain as he glanced at Harry. "I understand if he…"

Harry took a shuddering breath, trying to process.

"No, Remus, I don't- just, let me process this all for a second, alright?"

A muscle in Sirius's jaw twitched, and his eyes softened ever so slightly. Most would have run away screaming like idiots. He supposed he should cut Harry some slack- he was taking everything surprisingly well.

Harry opened his eyes, and turned to Remus, who was looking at him blankly.

"Alright."

**A/N: Do you know **_**how**__**badly**_** I wanted to have a cliffy right where Remus says he's a werewolf? SO BAD! It was physical pain. But, thanks to my **_**awesome REVIEWERS**_** *hint* I had to continue to 1400 words. **

**So reviewing can save you from cliffies! Review!**

**And check my profile for a poll on a possible story I want to write desperately but don't know if I should... *dramatic music***

**3**

**Pheonix**

**Oh, and kudos to whoever can correctly guess why I chose the aliases I did. XD**


End file.
